kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paint
|anime = #J77/#E77 |type = One-use |hat = Games: Gray cap with white strap and puff ball, worn backwards. Anime: Blue backwards cap. Kirby also gains metal roller skate soles, with a row of three lime-green wheels under each foot. |powers = Full-screen damage, KOs regular enemies. Can blind/re-color the bosses Chameleo Arm and Heavy Lobster. |icon = |enemies = Paint Slime |bosses = Chameleo Arm's paint blobs, Marx Soul's paint rain }} Paint is one of Kirby's rarest Copy Abilities, only found in Kirby Super Star and its remake. General Information Paint is a rare, one-use ability that lets Kirby spray blobs of paint all over, causing damage to any foe on screen. As a side effect, the behavior of two certain bosses will be changed when this power is used against them. Move Set In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kirby has obtained Paint in just one episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, after inhaling one of Paint Roller's paint brushes. Along with the ability's standard hat, it also came with a pair of roller skates, which could be a reference to Paint Roller himself. Like Cook before it, it became a normal ability rather than a one-use ability, and allowed him to paint things that became real. This is similar to Adeleine. The episode's name is in the English dub of the Kirby TV anime. Transformation Sequence Paint Kirby Transformation (English) Paint Kirby - Transformation In the transformation sequence, Kirby dons the skates of Paint Roller. Next, a similar blue hat falls on Kirby's head. After, he takes out the paintbrush and skates across the screen and paints the screen in multiple colors, creating a rainbow. Flavor texts Trivia * Paint Kirby's hat is the same as those of Yo-Yo and Wheel Kirby's hats, but in a different color (Yo-Yo's is purple, Wheel's is red). * In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Paint, along with the other limited-use abilities, Sleep, Crash, Cook, and Mike, are the only Copy Abilities that can be obtained via inhaling whilst playing the Milky Way Wishes sub-game (they are also the only abilities without Copy Essence Deluxes). * Like the other limited-use abilities, there is no Helper available for Paint. * Paint is the only Copy Ability that is obtained only by projectiles from bosses. * Paint can blind Heavy Lobster and paint him red. Paint can also make Chameleo Arm change color and reappear if invisible. *A similar ability, Artist, appears in Kirby Star Allies. Instead of being one-use, Kirby creates paintings and swings his brush as a weapon, as well as creating sculptures. **Additionally, Artist has an attack, called Painbrush, that covers the screen in paint and discards the ability, which is Paint's main function. Video Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Paint" Introduction Video Artwork KSS Paint.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Wnm_ep77.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' DKN07maUEAAbRTH.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter Concept Artwork Hnk Paint Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery EE Heavy Lobster.png|''Kirby Super Star'' HeavylobsterpaintedKSS.png|Heavy Lobster after being hit with Kirby's Paint Paintkirby.PNG|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Sprites PaintkirbyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' PaintkirbyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons PainticonKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Painticon2KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) de:Farbe es:Pintor fr:Peinture it:Vernice ja:ペイント zh:颜料 Category:One-Use Ability Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra